Dragon Helm
Dragon Armor and Helm.png|Matt & Lance wearing the Dragon Helm in EBF4. Dragon_Armor_and_Helm_(EBF5).png|The Dragon Helm in EBF5. The Dragon Helm is a resistant male headgear found in . Its armor counterpart is the Dragon Armor. Description The Dragon Helm is an intricately decorated piece of orange armor reminiscent of a dragon's claw apparently made of dragon scales. It has a yellow gemstone resembling an eye located in the "palm" of the helm. In EBF4, the Dragon Helm gives Fire and Burn resistance (the latter becoming an immunity when fully upgraded), while also providing well rounded offensive and defensive bonuses. However, what makes the Dragon Helm unique is its ability to give the wearer Morale status between turns, sharply increasing their defensive potential. The Dragon Helm's stat boosts work in concert with the invaluable auto-Morale application to forge one of the most versatile and useful male hats in the game. Along with the Headband and the Demon Skull, the Dragon Helm should be considered as a viable hat for any situation. The Dragon Helm resists and . The Burn resistance becomes an immunity at level 5. In EBF5, the Dragon Helm undergoes some moderate changes, but is more or less the same as its previous iteration. The Dragon Helm still has balanced offenses and defenses, but no longer grants Morale; instead, it provides Brave to the player much like the Dragon Armor did in EBF4. Furthermore, as a result of the transition from EBF4 to EBF5, the Dragon Helm has gained a few other minor boons; it now also provides resistance to Earth and Scorch along with the preexisting Fire and Burn resistances, of which the Burn and Scorch resistances become immunities at level 5. Ultimately, while granting Brave instead of Morale makes the Dragon Helm less resilient to overly powerful foes, the Dragon Helm is still a well rounded and very useful piece of headgear. The Dragon Helm resists , , and . The Scorch and Burn resistances becomes an immunity at level 5. Found in Lankyroot Jungle's Lost Ruins, in the top-left chest guarded by a battle that appears as a White Clay. The Blue Scroll key item is required to get to this location. |item21 = Red Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Dragon Scales |item31number = 1 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 3 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 9}} |item21 = Red Feather |item21number = 2 |item31 = Dragon Scales |item31number = 1 |item41 = Dragon Scales |item41number = 3 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 9}} Found inside a chest in the Dragon Armor Cave in the Wild Tropics. The access to the cave is blocked by some rocks, The Hammer is needed to destroy them. |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 5% |lvl4ATK = 5% |lvl5ATK = 10% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 5% |lvl4MAG = 5% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Earth |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Burn+Scorch |res3num = long100 |AutoStatusChance = (15%) |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Brick |item21number = 2 |item31 = Magma Chunk |item31number = 1 |item32 = Brick |item32number = 1 |item41 = Topaz |item41number = 1 |item42 = Magma Chunk |item42number = 2 |item51 = Dragon Scales |item51number = 1 |item52 = Topaz |item52number = 1}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs